I hope
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: So this is your home village? I asked, from where we stood atop a hill that overlooked the Hidden Leaf. I received a nod to confirm my question


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So this is your home village?" I asked, from where we stood atop a hill that overlooked the Hidden Leaf. I received a nod to confirm my question; I looked at that village and sighed. I just hope it can become my home as well. It was past noon by the time, I had made it into the village. I was more than famished seeing as I did not eat breakfast. I smiled as I walked into a small food stand.

"One Miso please." I said, as I leaned my pack near my stool as I sat down. " I know, but I happen to be hungry. No, I really don't but I will be frank it is all I can pay for. Oh just shut up."

"Miss your order is done." I looked up at the old man that held my food. I smiled at him and he forced a smile onto his face. I just looked at me food. Stupid, why do I always do this like this? "Just stop and let me eat in peace." After I had said that, I did not feel like eating any more. I sighed and paid for my food; I felt bad that I did not leave him a tip nor did I finish the food. I almost did not have enough to pay for the food. I closed my eyes when I stepped out in to the bright sun.

It was not long till I had stepped into someone. "Sorry," I apologized, bowing to the person whom had fallen down as well. I looked him over once to make sure he was okay. He looked to be a year younger than myself. He was dressed in orange, had blond hair and whiskers scars on his face.

"Naruto, you dummy!" Yelled a girl, I just looked at her.

"I was the one who ran into him," I stated, she raised an eyebrow at me. I just looked at her flatly. She had pink hair and green eyes, and her red dress clashed horribly with her hair. I could tell she had no fashion taste; lastly my eyes drifted to a boy dressed in a dark blue shirt and white shorts. I glared to my left before bowing to them. I walked away after that, "you could have told me." I whispered, I really did not care that the other boy heard me. I knew it would not be long before I was asked to leave town.

It was not till later that day, when I found myself wishing, I had finished eating my Miso or asked for it to go. I sighed, running in the rain hoping to find some place that was dry. "What do you mean by rainy season?" I yelled, falling to the ground as I did so.

"Fuck it is cold." I complained, as it rained harder. I stood well, tried to, but pain laced up from my ankle. I rolled up my pants leg to look at my ankle, and let it drop when I saw how it looked, most likely broken. I glared at the sky. Only you have it light up with lighting. I glared at it then, with all my pain and anger. It took me a second to realize that the rain was no longer falling on me.

"Hello," replied, a man with a scar running across his nose. "Hi." I said, waving a muddy hand at him.

" What are you doing out in a storm like this?" He asked.

"I do not have any place to go." I told him, he held out his hand to me; I stood up with his help. I pushed my pain away. "I have a place near here, you're more than welcome to stay the night." He offered, and I soon found myself in a small, but comfy apartment. He took off his sandals and put his umbrella away. I sat my pack on the floor and opened the flap, so Dawn could claw out.

I smiled at her. "He is beautiful," he said; reach down to pet her. "She also bites, so be careful." I told him, as I knelled to remove my sandals. After I had removed them both with just a little trouble, when it came to my broken ankle. I looked up at the man who held a towel out to me. I took it and dried my hair.

"Is there a place I can change out of my wet clothing?" I asked. "The first door on the left." I nodded at him, then took my pack with me and walked down the hall. "I know." I whispered, I did not want to be tossed out in the rain.

I wish my pants were longer, I shook my head and walked out. He was in his kitchen fixing something, Dawn was looking around the room.

"Sorry about calling your cat a boy." He apologized, from the other room.

"It is okay, you did not know." I told him. "May I ask her name?" He asked me, as a I heard a kettle whistle.

"It is Dawn," I said, and heard some noises. I was about to ask if I could help, but he came out with a tray and dropped it. I drove to stop it from hitting the floor. I hissed in pain as hot water was poured on my back. Soon I found myself being picked up, and was in the rain once more. I held on to what I found out was his neck as he ran. I don't really know what happen, all I know is he did something to me to make me sleep. For the last thought that passes though my mind, was please don't let them see.

Note to all my readers.

Sometimes we need to remember the rules of life really are. You need only two tools: Wd-40 and duct tape. If it doesn't move and it should, use the wd-40. If it moves and shouldn't use the duct tape.


End file.
